Life
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Maya finds herself pregnant after breaking up with her boyfriend but he isn't the father anyway. So who is the father and who will support Maya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did Owen would still be in it, and Alli and Eli would vanish into a Black hole**

**Back Story**

**Maya and Cam began dating in the middle of Dec**

**Cam cheated at a party in middle of Jan**

**Luke and Jenna Dating**

**Zig is single**

**Drianca is together**

**Care and Eli broke up**

**Tori left before the Ice Hounds came**

**Dallas has Rocky with Vanessa**

**Author Note: Yes another story as popped into my head. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help with everything. I will try and update more of my stories soon, life just got in the way with work and all. Review and let me know what you all think please!**

Maya's POV

"Uhhh!" I said as my stomach spasms again before my head met the inside of the toilet again. My stomach continued to revolt against me for the next ten minutes until I was finally able to get it under control. I flushed the toilet again to get rid of the remains of what I thought was a good breakfast and slowly eased myself up and grabbed my toothbrush to get rid of the puke breath I now had.

As I began to brush my teeth I noticed the box of tampons mom bought a few weeks ago was still full. That caused my toothbrush to fall out of my mouth because I was in shock. I heatedly spit out the wad of toothpaste and hurried into my room to look at my calendar to see when my last period was. It showed it was in December. Almost two months ago. I was nervous I didn't know what to do, but I did know who I can talk to and hope she won't be mad.

"Mom can we talk?" I said softly walking out of my room and into the living room where Mom was reading. Luckily Dad was out shopping and Katie was God knows where, probably with Marisol complaining about Jake breaking up with her.

"Of course sweetie what is it?" Mom says putting her book down and patting next to her for me to sit down.

"I made a huge mistake and I don't know what to do now." I said sitting down and putting my head into my hands trying not to cry.

"Maya what's the matter?" I hear Mom ask worriedly and I felt her hand on my back in comfort.

I wipe away a few stray tears that leaked through and took a deep breath and looked my Mom and spoke clearly. "I think I'm pregnant."

"When did this happen?" Mom asks softly, I couldn't tell what she felt at the moment, if she was disappointed or mad.

"A couple months ago at a party." I said softly.

"The party you went to with Cam to celebrate his hockey team win?" Mom ask a little confused and waited till I nodded yes before continued to talk. "So he could be the father to the maybe baby?" Mom says making me laugh a little at her joke.

"Except he isn't," I reply.

"What?" Mom said shocked and surprised.

"The night of the party I found him cheating on me, so I wanted to forget it even happened so I drank a lot of punch you could say and ran into someone and we started talking and the next thing I know I was in bed with him and well you can picture the rest." I sates quietly waiting for Mom to start yelling.

"Ran into who? Maya tell me you know who the father is." Mom said sternly.

"It's Owen Mom." I said looking down at my hands worried at what would happen next.

"Tristan's brother Owen?" Mom asked trying to remember I guess cause Owen picked me up a few times. I nod yes to her and wait for her reaction again. "Well at least your baby will be good looking." Mom said like it was nothing as I stared shocked at her as she shrugged her shoulders and I laugh at her comment. "Does he know?" Mom asks.

"No I just figured it out earlier in the bathroom when I realized that my puking may have been morning sickness and that my period's almost two months late." I said sheepishly as Mom glared at me for not realizing everything a month ago. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow before school, I am going to try and catch him when he gets to school after the teams morning practice."

"Ok good, I'll make a call to the Dr.'s tomorrow and make an appointment for after school." Mom says wrapping her arms around me. "Don't worry everything will be ok."

"I hope Owen doesn't explode when I tell him." I thought to myself as Mom continued to comfort me.

Owen POV

We got off the bus after morning practice and I saw Maya sitting in the garden.

"Owen can I talk to you?" She asks coming over.

"What you want?" I ask nodding to some of the guys to go away and I see Dallas and Baker smirking as they walked away causing me to glare at them.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said quickly knocking the smirk off my face and turn into shock

"Well have you been tested?" I asked wondering what the hell is going to happen.

"I have an appointment after school." Mays said softly, almost too soft for me to hear but I heard.

I knew I had practice after school but this was way more important, I mean I might becoming a dad for crying out loud.

"That's too long from now I need to find out now or something." I said full of worry and anxiousness. "We'll go at lunch and get a test I can sneak you out."

"Ok thanks." Maya said looking scared.

"Hey everything will be ok." I said doing the unthinkable and pulling her into a hug to comfort her.

"I know." I hear her mutter into my chest just as the bell rings singling the class start soon.

As Maya pulled away from me I notice she had tears running down her face. "Hey." I said softly grabbing her shoulder and turning her to me again. "You know I'm here for you through everything." I said wiping some of the tears away.

"I know thanks." She said nodding and exiting the garden center and head to class.

I stayed there for a few extra minutes digesting everything that just happened under 15 minutes. I may be coming a dad with one of my brother's friends as the mom, luckily we were sorta friends already or it be awkward if she was pregnant and trying to raise a baby together. But I was knocked out of my train of thought when the warning bell rang and I ran to Science.

I was nervous and worried all morning and felt sick when I got Maya at lunch.

"Hey you ready?" I ask walking up to her and I could see she was pale looking. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous and nauseous a little." She says.

I gently grab her hand and made our way to one of the ways to sneak out in the electric room, B, Fitz and I used it a lot when we wanted to skip so I knew we wouldn't have any trouble getting out with anyone noticing.

We walk a block to the drug store and have to stop when Maya says she's nauseas and then throws up in some bushes. I pulled her hair back so she wouldn't get any in her hair, and when she finally able to stop she looked all pale and worn out.

"You alright?" I ask worried rubbing her back some and letting her lean into me so she could get some energy back into her system.

"Yeah it's just morning sickness, just need a minute," she replies.

A minute later she was fine and we continued on our way to the drug store. I held open the door for her to enter first. We went in found the family planning aisle and I grab the first test I see. We made our way up to the counter to checkout and as I pullout my wallet I could see the cashier giving us dirty looks for what we were buying. I could see Maya giving her dirty looks back making me chuckle as I handed her the money. That's actually the one thing I liked about Maya she isn't afraid to show what she thinks and doesn't care what others thought. I grabbed the change and the bag and we made our way out of the store.

"Where can we go to do this, I know we could go to mine but it's a long walk?" Maya asked.

"We'll go to mine, it's only a block over." I said wrapping my free arm around her shoulders.

She nods, we walk to my house, no one is home thank God, I unlock the door and Maya goes straight to the washroom. I sat on the couch and waited for her to comeback in. It was only a few minutes and I was going crazy and couldn't sit still.

She opens the door and holds up a positive pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."

I look up and when she spoke and saw the test myself and it showed pregnant in the spot. I didn't know how to react and I could see she was trying not to cry.

"I'm still going to go to the Dr. after school just to make absolute sure." Maya says still holding the test.

"I'm going with you." I tell her grabbing the test and go into the kitchen and throw it into the bottom of the garbage so no one in my house sees it right now.

"But you got practice right after school, you don't have to come." Maya replies when I walk back into the room, and I see her wrapping her arms around her like comfort to herself.

"This is more important alright I'll talk to Dallas later, but let's head back and swing into the Dot and get a quick lunch before we sneak back in alright." I said lifting her head up to look at me.

"Ok, let's just hope I actually can eat then, I haven't been able to stand the smell of food for a few days." Maya said causing me to worry.

But I put it behind me for now and guide Maya out of the house locking it behind me and we make our way to the Dot. It was a short walk with it being 10 minutes from my house. I held open the door for her getting a small smile out of it and we make our way up to the counter to order.

"Hey Maya, Owen what can I get you guys." The owner and friend of our sorts Peter asked us.

"Just a slim jim please." Maya asked.

"Burger and fries please." I nodded.

"Alright it'll be right up." Peter tells us and goes to give the cook our order. I look around and spot a table open by the window and nudge Maya who's been to quit for even me to follow me to the table.

"You ok still?" I ask after a few minutes and see her going pale a little.

"Just the food smells are getting to me," she replies.

"We can always get it carry out if you want?" I said sympathetic that she'll be the one having to deal with all the backlash of symptoms if she really is pregnant.

"It's ok. Besides the food here now anyway." Maya stats just as I notice Peter placing our food down in front of us and we nod thanks and begin eating.

Maya was able to get a few bites into her sandwich but I suddenly saw her lunge out of the booth and I watched her race into the bathroom. I jumped up following her into the bathroom and hearing a bunch of you can't be in there's. I found Maya in one of the stalls losing more contents of her stomach into the toilet. I went over and grabbed her hair and pulled it back stopping it from getting in her face while she continued throwing up.

After a good 10 minutes Maya was finally able to stop puking and I helped her up and she went over to the sink and started cleaning her face off.

"You good?" I ask handing her a paper towel for her to wipe her face with.

She turned and looked at me with a weak smile, "I think so, how much more time we got left till lunch is over?"

Looking at my watch I saw we had 20 more minutes so we need to head back soon. "20 minutes." We exited the bathroom and I quickly paid for our lunches and we left quickly to make it back in time.

We walked back to school and just walked in the front door. The officer was too busy to realize Maya hadn't come out during lunch. We made our way quickly towards the banks of lockers near the niners section and stopped.

"I'm going to talk to Dallas so he knows I won't be at practice, I'll meet you on the steps after school," I tell her.

"Ok I'll call my Mom to just meet us there, she was going to pick me up at first." Maya said smiling at me and I nod ok and head off to look for Dallas and I find him alone at his locker since we got 10 minutes to spare before our next class.

"Dallas I can't come to practice today I have something to do after school," I tell him.

"Running out on practice? Must be important, you get some girl pregnant or something?" Dallas jokes.

"Actually yeah looks like I did," I say and Dallas' eyes bug out.

"What!" Dallas finally after a minute of silence and his eyes went back to normal.

"I slept with Maya a couple months ago at that party and now she's pregnant." I said explaining everything.

"Wait as in Rookie's ex Maya." Dallas said trying to take everything in and insert it to his brain.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"The one you've been secretly crushing on and have not stopped staring at her at lunch Maya." Dallas said kidding but joking around laughing now.

"Yes alright damn!" I said getting annoyed already with his wiseass. That caused Dallas to burst into damn laughter as I glared irritated with him again.

"What's up with him?" I hear someone say from behind me and I turn to see Maya standing there looking at Dallas like he was crazy, which he was.

"Nothing he just nuts." I said getting shoved by him for that, before I looked back at Maya. "What's up?"

"I told Mom that you were coming to the appointment so she will meet us there." Maya told me.

"Alright cool." I said getting nervous again at the thought of the appointment later on.

"So I know what the two of you are going through, I can tell you both are worried and scared." Dallas says suddenly becoming serious causing both Maya and I to turn and look at him.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"You guys up for missing class?" Dallas ask making us both curious at that. "That could take a while that's why." He answers our looks.

"Yeah I could say I was feeling sick, which technically not a lie." Maya says laying a hand on her stomach and for the first time today it actually clicks in my head that she carrying my child.

"I never mind missing a class," I reply.

"Cool come on." Dallas says an waves us to follow him. We follow him to the storage room we usually hangout in during breaks and skipping and walk in and sit next to each other on the couch as Dallas closes the door and sits on the arm of the couch next to Maya.

"When I was fifteen I got my girlfriend Vanessa pregnant." Dallas said shocking me and by the look on Maya's face also. But he continued on. "I was scared and so was Vanessa like you guys , we were both young but we knew we wanted to keep him and our parents helped take care of him, they were upset we didn't wait but they supported us."

"You have a kid?!" I exclaim.

"Yep he's 2." Dallas says and digs out his phone and clicks on something and he hands Maya the phone and I look over and we see a little boy who looks all of like Dallas.

"He's beautiful Dallas, what's his name?" Maya asks handing me the phone and I began clicking through the pics and see different one of the boy with Dallas and some with the girl who I guess is Vanessa.

"Rock." Dallas says proudly taking the phone back.

"Like after the wrestler/actor." Maya says confused as I snicker a little and get elbowed by her.

"I was 15 ok." Dallas says defending himself of his kids' name. "But look I'm here for the both of you if your guys need help with anything alright, I got your backs."

"Thanks man." I said nodding in appreciation.

"Yeah thanks that means a lot." Maya tells Dallas looking up at him.

Maya's POV

Owen pulled up to the clinic and Mom was waiting. He put an arm around me when we got out and nervously greeted my mom. "Hi Mrs. Matlin."

"Hello Owen, Maya you ready to go in." Mom says hi and we both nod and follow Mom into the office. "You two go sit down I'll sign you in." Mom says waving one of her crutches to the open chairs and she makes her way up to the nurse station.

Owen guides me over to some chairs and sits down next to me keeping his arm around me.

"You ok, are you still nauseous." He asks quietly since I told him I haven't stopped being nauseous all day.

"Yeah." I said rubbing my stomach in comfort. "But at least I haven't puke anymore." I said and felt Owen pull, me into him tighter hugging me as Mom comes back over.

"Here you go Maya fill this out and once done they'll come get us." Mom says handing me some paperwork to fill out.

I fill out the paperwork and the registration nurse hands me a little plastic cup.

"There's a bathroom down the hall dear," she tells me.

"Ok," I nod and walk back to the bathroom.

There's a little window to put the sample in when I'm done and then I walk back to Owen and Mom and we wait. It's about half an hour before I'm shown back to a room. Owen and Mom sit in the chairs and I sit on the exam table.

"Hello I'm doctor Nadeer," says a female doctor walking in the room. "You are 8 weeks pregnant Maya." The doctor tells us and I look at Owen. "If you want to lay back we can get an ultra sound," she says and I lay back. She turns on a machine and squirts some gel on my belly. An image appears on the screen but it doesn't look like anything at all to me.

The doctor points it out and I still don't see it, after telling me to eat well and take pre-natal vitamins she says to make an appointment for four weeks and then says I can go. I get off the table and we make our way out of the room and stop by the nurse station and setup my next appointment for four weeks from now in March, and agreed to grab the pamphlets and books about the pregnancy next appointment and we head outside. I held the ultrasound picture looking at it still trying to grasp that there a baby growing inside of me.

"I can sorta see the shape of the baby now, if you really look at it." I said out loud getting both Mom and Owen's attention.

"Where?" Owen asks taking the picture.

"That little thing in the circle there," I say pointing.

"It doesn't look like a baby yet," Owen says.

"It won't for a while yet," Mom tells us.

"Alright so maybe next appointment well be able to tell." I said smiling up at Owen who nodded back.

"I guess I should go home and tell my family but you should probably be there too." Owen said.

"You know I will." I said grabbing his hand in comfort before I turned to my mom. "See you at home in a bit, and can Owen come back over to and help tell Dad." I ask pleading.

"Of course." Mom says and hugs me goodbye before turning to Owen. "Don't be scared Owen my husband wouldn't do nothing to you." She says and I see Owen looking scared.

We told Mom goodbye and waited till she was in the car and took off. Owen helped me into his car before getting in and we made our way to his how to tell his family about us becoming parents. I was nervous the whole way to his house. I look over and I could see Owen was tense with nerves the way he was gripping the steering wheel with one hand. I reached over and grabbed his free hand and squeezed it in comfort getting his attention and he looked over and smiled at little at me. We reached his house a few minutes later and saw both Mr. and Mrs. Milligan's car in the driveway and instantly I grew more nervous. I was so out if it from being nervous I didn't even feel Owen let go of my hand and get out of the car until my car door opened and I looked and saw Owen looking worried at me.

"Hi Maya nice to see you dear," Owen's mom said when we came in.

"Are dad and Tris home we need to talk to you guys?" Owen asks.

"Of course?" Mrs. Milligan said looking at us a little weird, who could blame since I usually show up with Tris not Owen. "James! Tris! Come here please Owen needs to talk to us."

I heard footsteps coming and I saw Tris and Mr. Milligan coming from upstairs and I saw that Tris was surprised to see me here I guess.

"Owen why you home so early, you're supposed to be at hockey practice still." Mr. Milligan said like he's scolding Owen.

"Didn't go to practice today, can everyone sit down please we have to tell you something," Owen says.

Tris and his parents sat on the couch and I sit on the recliner with Owen perched next me on the arm with his arm around me again rubbing my back in comfort to me, and I think to himself also.

"What's going on?" Tris asks suspiciously after we all sit.

"Maya's pregnant and I'm the dad." Owen blurts out quickly and I see both Tris and there parents sitting there in shock.

"What!" Mr. Milligan yelled being the first to get out of shock and stands up suddenly scaring me a little.

"When on earth did you two even have sex?" Tris questions shocked.

"In January at a party the Ice Hounds through after a game." I started telling quietly as I lean closer into Owen without realizing it worried what else could be said.

"Was there at least a condom used?" Mrs. Milligan said causing both Owen and I to turn red as we nodded yes.

"It must have broken though because I haven't had sex with anyone else," i said.

"What about your hockey career Owen, how will a baby help that!" Mr. Milligan started going off and I can feel Owen go ridged against me like he was trying not to go off himself.

"James stop." I hear Mrs. Milligan say as tears start coming down my face, and I feel Owen tighten his grip around me.

"Who said anything about a hockey career, I love playing hockey but I never said I wanted to go into the NHL!" Owen said finally speaking.

"But you had potential and you're throwing it all away on some girl," his dad says and I flinch.

"Dad that's my best friends you're talking about not some girl!" Tris says standing up glaring at his Dad.

"James that is enough! Maya is a very sweet girl." Mrs. Milligan said defending me also.

I felt Owen's arm leave from around my shoulders and was afraid to look at him to see his reaction. After a moment I looked and saw his hand clenched into fist and he was still ridged, and his face looked cold stoned like he was stuck like that, the one thing that only stuck out from that was his eyes were blazing mad, and he was clenching his jaw.

"They are too young to have a baby Maya can get an abortion and take care of the problem," His dad says and I clutch my stomach.

"NO WE'RE KEEPING THE BABY!" Owen yells at his dad.

"James I'm with them, she is not getting an abortion." Mrs. Milligan says standing now and glaring also at her husband as Tris agrees.

I've never seen Mr. Milligan that mad before. He was all red in the face and glaring at everyone, mostly Owen and I making me want to shrink down. Owen was glaring back at his Dad and I was afraid what would happen next. But all Mr. Milligan did was storm out of the house slamming the door behind him loudly causing mw to jump a little. It was silent for a few minutes after he left as Owen was still trying to calm down, even with me now holding his hand in support as Mrs. Milligan and Tris sat in silence also.

"I'm sleeping at Maya's tonight and we still need to tell her dad and sister," Owen announces.

"Oh that should go well," Tris says sarcastically.

"Tris." All of us ended up saying in unison causing him to become sheepish.

Owen stood from the arm of the recliner and grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we went upstairs to hid room to pack a bag for the night with Tris behind us. As Owen went around his room grabbing a bag and some clothes along witth stuff from the bathroom Tris and I sat on Owen's bed and watched talking about what could happen.

Owen's POV

"Never thought you two would even date, let alone sleep together and have a baby together but I'm surprisingly happy and can't wait to be an uncle," Tris comments as I toss some stuff into a bag.

"Were not together Tris." I said.

"You're having a baby together, you kind of together," He argues.

I shake my head and finish packing, tell my brother we'll see him tomorrow and kiss Mom goodbye before Maya and I go out to my car. The first few minutes in the car was quiet and I was still trying to cool off from the stuff with my dad went down, until Maya's began to talk.

"I'm sorry for how it went with your Dad." Maya starts ti say quietly and I look over real quick and see her looking down at her lap like it was her fault for what happened at home.

"It's not your fault Maya, hopefully Dad will calm down in a few days," I tell her.

"Yeah I'm not sure how my dad will take it either," she sighs.

"Let's hope well." I said pulling into the street the Matlins lived on and parked in front of their house. I got out and grabbed my bag from the back as Maya got out and I followed her into the house where the smell of dinner filled the air. I felt Maya stiffen as I shut the door behind me.

"Uh why do you have a bag? And why are you at our house?" Katie asks rudely.

"Katie!" Both Maya and Mrs. Matlin say at the same time, as I notice Mrs. Matlin and Katie were sorting the table and Mr. Matlin was standing by the stove.

"What I want to know why an idiot jock is here!" Katie said ranting.

"I'll explain but can everyone sit down I have to tell you all something, well you and Dad, mom already knows." Maya asks, and her Dad comes from the kitchen and sits next to Mrs. Matlin as I set my bag on the couch and we go sit and the table.

"What's going on honey?" Mr. Matlin questions his wife who shushes him and tells him to let Maya tell him which makes me snicker a little.

"I uh...I'm pregnant," Maya blurts out.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Matlin says like he trying to understand what Maya said as I grab Maya hand under the table and squeeze it.

"Maya pregnant sir, two months." I replied.

"Good joke Maya, I mean really who would even consider going near you." Katie says starting to laugh like a hyena criticizing Maya and making my blood boil at her saying that to her own sister.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Her dad questions.

"As in Henry she haven't our first grandbaby." Mrs. Matlin says grabbing her husband's hand.

""But you're only 15!" Mr. Matlin said abruptly.

"I know Dad and I'm sorry but were keeping the Baby!" Maya says sharply looking right at her dad.

"I want to be involved for everything," I tell them.

"When did this even happen?" Her dad asks.

"At a party back in January." I said rubbing Maya hand with mine cause I can feel her tense and all.

"So you cheated on Cam?" Katie snaps in a bitchy tone.

"No, he cheated on me, and after I found him with the girl I wanted to just forget, and it went from there." Maya explained quietly making me want to snap at Katie.

"Are you both willing to make the sacrifices that comes with a baby?" Her dad asks.

"Yes Sir," I nod

"Absolutely," Maya nods putting her hand on her stomach.

"Good then you have our support," her dad tells us.

"What! Just like that?!" Katie screeches. "She just gets drunk and sleeps with a jerk like Owen and you guys just go okay?!"

"We'll support them Katie, and be nice to our guest." There Dad says sternly to Katie making me smirk as I hear Maya snicker, and I see Mrs. Matlin hiding a laugh.

"Be nice to him?! No way I'm going to my room," Katie says and gets up.

"Sorry about that Owen, Katie can be difficult sometimes." Mrs. Matlin says smiling meek at me for what her daughter did.

"No worries, Katie and I never got a long at school much." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"So how did it go with telling your parents?" Mrs. Matlin ask as her husband gets up an heads into the kitchen to my guess check on the dinner they were cooing when we came in.

"Mom supported us and Tris was stoked but my dad blew his top," I reply.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to." Mrs. Matlin says as we hear a grunt come from her husband before she continued talking. "Go ahead and take your bag into Maya's room and get settled, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you." I smile at her before standing up and helping Maya out of her chair. I grab my bag from the couch and follow Maya into her room and dropping the bag next to her bed and plop down next to Maya.

"It will all be okay, we'll get through this together," I assure Maya putting my arm around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

Author's Note: Here we are with another chapter. Sorry it took so long but it's been crazy between Halawen and Me, and a big thank you to Halawen for the help in all. Hope you all like the chapter, and if you want to see anything happen in the upcoming story let me know and review.

Owen's POV

I felt the bed move and I open my eyes just in time to see Maya leap from the bed. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and blurredly look at her alarm clock and saw it was 4 in the morning. I got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom closing the door so the light wouldn't wake anyone else up in the house. I saw Maya grasping the side of the toilet and losing more of her stomach contents into it. It was torturous for me to see how the baby we created causing her to throw up so much and she could barely eat anything last night during dinner or after it since it kept making her more nauseous than ever.

"Maybe we should see if we can get an earlier appointment to the OB/GYN your Mom told us about last night of making the appointment next month." I said pulling back her hair to keep it away from her mouth.

"Mom tried already that was the earliest she could get was March 10th." Maya said after her bout of hell sickness as I been calling it since yesterday ended for now.

I pick Maya up and carry her back to the bed.

"I know it would be hard to do but I think we should try to get an apartment," Maya comments after a minute.

"What brought that on?" I ask curious as I cover us back up.

"Well I kind of been thinking there hardly any room in my house since it's a one level house cause of Mom being on walking crutches or a wheelchair and with your Dad not happy with me being pregnant and us keeping it, plus there's only three rooms in your house." Maya started sprouting off in worry making me almost not understand her.

"Hey calm down and talk slower, I get the houses being to small but wouldn't you want to be around your parents, plus the legal age to move out of your parents' house is 16 and you just turned 15 in December plus in 18 without a job at the moment but I am going to start looking this week." I told her wrapping an arm around her back and placing y hand on her stomach.

"Well there's got to be something, I bet Mom would sign papers or something." Maya said laying her head on my shoulder.

"We'll see, plus with the way Katie is being I kind of agree with you who knows what she'll try and tell our baby." I tell her kind of loving the feeling of her in my arms.

"There's that too." Maya replied with a yawn.

"I know it's kind of a little too late seeing as we're having a baby but I really do like you Maya." I mumble out of the blue since I do actually have a strong crush on her for a while now.

"Really cause I've liked you for a while." Maya admits.

"Seriously? But you were with Saunders." I said shocked pulling her closer to me.

"Well let's just say Cam was actually a 2nd choice." Maya says looking up at me in the dark but I could still see the spark in her eyes even if she been getting sick nonstop.

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine and I felt sparks when we kissed. I'm sure she did to cause she lifted one of her arms and wrapped it around my neck to deepen the kiss. It lasted for a few minutes until I parted our lips and noticed it was almost 5 and we had to be up in an hour in a half.

"Let's try and get some sleep we got to be up soon." I whispered and lowered my body farther into the sheets and wrapped my arms around Maya and we soon fall back asleep.

Maya's POV

The sensation of bubbles moving their way in my stomach and it crunching along with it was the cause of me to pop my eyes open and spring out from Owen's arms and leap across him to run to the bathroom to lose the already hardly their contents from my stomach.

"You okay Maya?" Owen asks worried as I'm still throwing up.

In-between spurts of gasping for breaths before another attack happened I shook my head no as tears began falling since the feeling of throwing up was hurting my head. I felt Owen take over for me of holding my hair back as I hold tighter onto the toilet as more dry heaving started up.

"Shit I'm going to go get your Mom to see what could be done." Owen says worriedly. I could feel him reach over and grab something and wrap it in my hair to keep it out of my face before I could see him race out of the bathroom.

I finally stopped throwing up a minute later and was able to pull my head away from inside it and leaned against the bathtub worn out and trying to catch my breath as Owen comes back in with Mom.

"I put some tea on for you Maya and some dry toast come see if you can eat," Mom says as Owen helps me up.

We sit at the table and Mom gives me my tea.

"Mom Owen and I were talking about the possibility of getting our own apartment," I tell her after sipping at my tea.

"Maya you and Owen are too young to live in an apartment." Mom says as Dad walks into the kitchen hearing the end of it.

"What about an apartment?" Dad ask as he and Owen grab some bowls and make cereal for themselves as I nibble on my toast hoping it would stay down.

"We're too crowded here and would be at Owen's house too. Not to mention a crying baby in the middle of the night will keep everyone awake." I try and reason as Owen sots down next to me with his breakfast as Katie walks in.

"Well I sure as hell don't want no stupid baby wake me up from my beauty sleep." Katie bitches as Dad and her both sit down.

"Kathryn that is enough! We will support Maya and Owen with anything so you need to stop." Mom yells at her causing her to humph.

"That to Mrs. Matlin is why getting an apartment is good idea." Owen says nodding to Katie while eating some of his cereal.

"I understand why Owen and I get it trust me." Dad starts off ignoring he looks from Katie before he continues. "But neither one of you have a job and can afford one."

"I'm going to look for one this week sir after practice." Owen says wrapping an arm around me as I sip my tea.

"It's at least worth looking around." Dad says making Katie choke.

"Maybe I can look to I mean you got practice every day and sometimes in the morning." I speak up looking up at Owen.

"I'll be fine working along with school work and hockey." Owen replies. "And you're getting to sick with morning sickness all day long to be working so that is a no."

I could see relief on Mom's face when Owen said that and my Dad to but now there looking concerned over at Owen.

"Owen how long are your practices after school?" Mom asks as we were finishing up breakfast.

"21/2 hours at the most but I could get a night job." Owen said standing and picking up my empty tea cup and plate along with his bowl and put it in the sink after clearing it out.

"I don't like the idea of that and I doubt your Mom will either, I'll talk to her today Owen, now it's almost time for school you guys better go get ready." Mom says looking between the two of us.

We nod and my stomach had settled some so I could move better now as Owen followed me to my room and grabbed some clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom and got ready in there as I changed in my room. After we finished getting ready we grabbed our stuff and said goodbye to my parents and headed out to school. Good thing Katie was getting a ride from Marisol or I wouldn't be able to handle being in a car with her.

"Guess we should tell everyone," Owen says when we get to school.

I nod and look scared up at the building when I get out. I saw some of Owen's teammates there along with Drew and Bianca. I could see Zig was here already skateboarding around a little. I was nerves at what they would all say ro think about Owen and I being pregnant. I didn't feel Owen come around to my side until an arm wrapped around me.

"Hey everything will be ok, if they say anything I'll deck them." He says making me smile a little.

"I doubt you can hit a girl Owen." I said and tighten my grip on my backpack.

"No but B can and she wouldn't care." Owen said and grabbed my backpack. "Here I'll take that you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

"I'm only 8 weeks I can still lift my own bag." I said both annoyed at him becoming so protective already but loving the gesture.

"Hey guys we have something to tell you," Owen says as we walk up to them and gesture for Zig to come over.

"What's up dude? And why would you show up with Maya and not your brother?" Luke asks as I see Dallas give a reassuring smiles as Adam and Clare just popped up from out of nowhere along with Tris and Becky from inside the school.

"I stayed at The Matlins last night after a argument with my Dad got heated, but the reason why there was an argument was cause Maya's pregnant with my child." Owen says making the group along with a few of the other Ice Hounds go quiet.

"Whoa uh when did..." Clare starts to ask.

"At the last Ice Hound party in January." I tell them still nervous at what could be said next.

"She's 8 weeks." Owen says as all the guys except Tris and Dallas look shocked.

"Do you know when you're due then?" Becky asks knocking the guys out of there trance at the question.

"No but we'll find out when we go to the OB/GYN in March." Owen answers grabbing my hand in comfort.

"Are you guys getting married?" Jenna asks.

"We just decided to be an official couple last night we haven't even discussed marriage but we are trying to get an apartment of our own." I told them.

"You think your parents will let you move out so young?" Zig speaking up for the first time since we told them I was pregnant.

"They're sort of ok with it but Mrs. Matlin going to talk to my Mom later today." Owen says.

"Plus the fact there worried of you getting a night job." I said leaning into Owen explaining to their confused faces.

"Mom would kill you if you got a night job." Tris speaks up agreeing with me and our Moms.

"Well we could help out and look for apartments," Clare offers just as the bell rings.

"Thanks." I said and reached up an kissed Owen goodbye as I try and grab my bag from him.

Owen pulls my bag away from me as the other's head into the building.

"I'll walk you to class I don't want you to carry heavy stuff." Owen says and wraps an arm around me and leads me into the building and into my homeroom and kiss me goodbye after setting my bag down and leaving causing other kids to stare.

"What the hell you all looking at turn around and mind your own business!" Zig says sitting in the seat next to me making me smirk at seeing Zig threaten others and them being scared.

The class was easy to get through since it was just homeroom and we could chat for most of it with friends. When the bell rang I grabbed my bag and followed Zig out of the room and to our lockers that were couple away from each other and switched books around for our next class. I had Math next and Zig had Science. But lucky Tris was in Math with me and he was at his locker to. We gabbed our stuff and bid Zig goodbye and headed towards our Math class.

"Here I'll take that." Tris said grabbing my bag from me.

"Did Owen get a hold of you?" I ask glaring a little since I hated being treated like I was breakable.

"He's really cares for you Maya and he told me how bad you've been getting sick, especially at the little things like smells." Tris said talking softly since there were others around.

"Well breakfast hasn't tried to come back up so pretty good...so far." I reply as my stomach bubbles. "Never mind," I say as I rush to a trash can and get sick.

I could feel Tris holding my hair back and I could hear the whispers of other kids passing by to class. I know a few stopped to stare.

"Gross, couldn't make it to the washroom? What's the matter you pregnant or something?" Marisol jokes, I wipe my mouth and look up at her. "Oh my god you are!"

"Shut up Marisol, why don't you go find someone who can actually stand you, and bother them?" Tris said coolly wrapping an arm around me in comfort glaring that the biggest bitch in school.

"Don't mess with me you stupid fag!" Marisol replies in spite crossing her arms a glaring.

"Don't call him a fag you slut," I spit at her.

"I'm a slut? I didn't get pregnant at 15! Wait until the school hears," Marisol laughs.

"Not like they haven't heard already Lewis with your high pitch nasal voice." I heard a voice from behind us and I turn to see Luke standing there glaring at Marisol.

Marisol looked mad at what Luke said and stormed off stomping all the way down the hall. But I could still feel the looks of others staring at me and I could feel the rumors starting as I see them leaning into others kids ears whispering about something as Tris wraps an arm around me in comfort.

"It'll be ok Maya were all here for you." Tris says just as the bell rang.

"I know." I whispered quietly as the stares still continued as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon I doubt you'll be able to get through class now I'll take you to Owen he has a free period after homeroom and he spends it in the weight room." Luke tells me.

Not wanting to deal with anyone right now I nod and grab Luke's hand as he grabs my bag in his other and we bid goodbye to Tris who told me he'd tell our Math teacher I wasn't feeling good and went to the nurse. I was trying to hold out not crying as I was led to the weight room by Luke.

"What happened?" Owen asks when we come in.

Luckily the only other people in the weight room at the time were some of the other Ice Hounds who had a spare to as I walked over to Owen and wrapped my arms around him needing to feel his arms of comfort wrapped around me as tears continued to fall.

"Maya got sick in a trashcan on her way to class with Tris and Marisol was being a mega bitch." Luke started explain to Owen.

I could feel Owen go stiff for a moment after what Luke said but then I could feel a comforting hand rubbing my back as I calm down some from crying.

"She say anything else to you Babe?" Owen asks softly lifting my chin up to look at him and he wipes away the stray tears that were sliding down my face.

"She knows I'm pregnant now and she going to tell the whole school and make up lies I know she will." I said causing Owen to yell in frustration making me cry a little more.

"I'll kill her," Owen says.

"You can't hit a girl," I point out.

"She doesn't even look like a girl so I doubt it would matter." Luke mumbles put loud causing us to laugh a little.

"Hey half the school is conjecturing about Maya's pregnancy," Clare says walking into the weight room with Bianca.

"What?" We all question.

"She means everyone is spreading rumors about how Maya got pregnant and who the father is," Bianca clarifies.

"Great," I reply rolling my eyes.

"The rumors will die down, especially if they see you and Owen together. And that all your friends are on your side." Clare says hugging Maya as the bell rings.

"Clare's right, come on Babe I'll walk you to class," Owen says putting an arm around me.

As we walked through the halls I could hear both my name and now Owens being whispered around to people so now that know who the father is and I was worried what would happen with the rumors roaming around quickly. We quickly stopped at my locker and I grabbed my English book and binder and put it in my bag and Owen grabs it from me and made our way to my classroom stopping just before it and feel Owen kiss the top of my head.

"Let me know if anyone messes with you ok, and I'll deal with it." Owen whispered into my ear as I hug him

"I will don't worry." I reply letting go and kissing him quickly before grabbing my bag and enter the classroom.

I could feel the stares shooting me in the back as I made my way to my seat in the back and sat down waiting for class to start. I didn't have any friends in this class and it was hard with all the looks and whispers being shot at me during class. I was really happy when the bell rang. I packed my bag up and hurried out of the room before anyone could stop me and I found Owen and Dallas waiting for me. It was lunch time now so we dropped our bags off in our lockers and made our way into the cafe.

"How do you feel can you eat?" Owen asks worried.

"My stomach settled sown some but I could eat an apple or a yogurt something light." I tell him as we reach the table where Luke, Zig and the others were at already.

"That's not enough Maya maybe a salad." Owen said.

I knew I never win this so I nodded yes and kissed him before he went into line with Dallas to get our lunches. I could still feel the whispering of other students hitting my ears as I cringed at some of the words they were saying.

"Don't listen to any of that Maya, we all know the truth and that is all that matters." Tris says laying a comforting hand on my shoulder as I see the others nod in agreement as I smile meekly as Owen and Dallas returns with our lunches.

"You stupid slut i can't believe you're with Owen!" Cam suddenly growls and I jump.

I look behind me and see Cam standing over me glaring at me as I hear movements around the table and I look back to see Owen, Dallas, Luke, Drew, Bianca and Adam all standing glaring at Cam with hate.

"Back the hell off Rookie!" Dallas states firmly.

"What mad that I'm with a real man who wouldn't cheat!" I said loudly getting up the courage to speak forward on what I believe.

"Go to hell Owen, you cheated with her that night!" Cam yelled loudly causing whispers to start again as I grab Owen's hand to try and get comfort.

"I didn't cheat you were the one I fond sleeping with one of your puck bunnies." I said as I feel Owen squeeze my hand. I look up at him and see his eyes turn cold and his jawline tense.

"You better watch your mouth rookie!" Owen spats out with hate and moves forward letting go of my hand and punches Cam in the face causing me to gasp.

Cam fell back from the force of the punch but leaped back up and tried to punch Owen but Dallas stopped him. He kept trying to go at Owen but Dallas continued to hold him back. Owen was standing in front of me trying to keep me from getting hit.

"Why don't you just get out of here Rookie you're just causing yourself trouble." Luke spoke up standing next to me.

"Just leave me alone Cam." I plead just as Simpson comes in and comes over to our group.

"What is going on here?" Simpson questioned looking between us all but mostly Owen and Cam.

"Cam started a fight," Dallas says.

"Cam is that true?" Simpson asks glaring at Cam as Owen comes back next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder and I lean into him some.

"Yes but Owen through the punch." Cam tried to argue back.

"Owen is this true?" Simpson asked.

"Yes Sir but Cam came up and verbally attacked us, I was defending my girlfriend" Owen argued back.

"Ok you, Maya and Cam in my office." Simpson said and Owen grabs both our bags and knocks Cam out of our way and we follow Mr. S into his office.

We walked in and Owen and I sat in the chairs next to eacother and Cam stood as Mr. S closes the door behind us. I was getting nervous at what Mr. Simpson would say about everything. I could feel Owen grab my hand and I love up at him and see a smile of comfort making me ease my nervousness as Mr. S sits down on his side of the desk and demands what going on.

"What is going on? Why are you guys fighting?" Mr. Simpson questioned.

"I'm pregnant and Owen is the father." I said looking straight at Mr.'s whose face loomed shocked at the news.

Owen POV

The bell rang signaling that school was out and I went to Maya's class to get her and get us home. I kissed her hello and bid our friends and Tris goodbye and grabbed her bag and we made our way out of the school.

"Did Cam bug you at all again?" I ask her when I start driving.

"No he mostly just glared at me when we passed by each other." Maya tells me.

"Let me know if he bugs you at all and I'll take care of it." I tell her grabbing her hand with my other hand and squeezing it.

"You don't need to get in trouble case of me Owen, you're lucky you didn't get in trouble for punching Cam." Maya scolds as I pull up to her house and see that Katie's home already.

I park and we go inside. "Oh good you're home, sit down we need to discuss a few things," Mrs. Matlin says.

Maya and I share a look in wonder and I set our bags sown on the rocking chair and sit down at the kitchen table and look at Mrs. Matlin in wonder.

"Is everything ok Mom?" Maya speaks up first.

"Everything is fine honey but I did talk to Owen's mom today about the apartment idea." Mrs. Matlin says making me go nervous at what they talked about.

I could see Maya looking nervous to as she laid a hand on her barely showing yet belly and I lay a hand on her knee showing support.

"What apartment?! They get their own apartment?! That's not fair!" Katie said in a bitchy tone.

"Katie that's enough!" Mrs. Matlin says sternly looking at Katie before turning back to the two of us and continued to talk. "Now we both discussed and you guys were right both the households are too small for the three of you and we agreed that you guys can get an apartment but there will be stipulations."

"What are they?" I ask as Maya looks on as well.

"Well first when hockey season is over Owen will need a job to help pay for bills, rent, groceries and incidentals. You'll both need to keep your grades up and keep the apartment clean." Mrs. Matlin tells us the good news.

"Yes absolutely we'll do it all." Maya exclaims excitedly.

"She right we won't let you down." I said smiling over at my girlfriend and unborn baby's grandma. "But what about during I can work a night job."

"No you will not Owen and that's final. Your Mother has finally gotten through to your Father and there coming over for dinner tonight to discuss everything though." Mrs. Matlin says sternly causing me to grin sheepishly as Maya kisses me on the cheek.

"This is so not fair, she made a huge mistake and got herself pregnant now she gets to move out and live with her boyfriend?!" Katie shrieks.

"Just shut up Katie! The world doesn't always have to revolve around you, you know. And don't think I don't know about the rumors you spread around school avoid me and Owen along with Marisol!" Maya stood up quickly and started yelling back.

Then she groaned and dropped to the floor suddenly, luckily I caught her before she hit the ground but I was freaking out inside and it was about to come out. Before I could do that I was stopped by another voice that came into the room.

"Owen lay her on the couch." I heard the voice knocking me out of my freak out and saw Mr. Matlin standing there.

I nod and scoop her up in my arms and hold her against my chest and carried her over to the couch laying her down. it was a moment later Maya opened her eyes looking dazed as Mrs. Matlin came out of the kitchen with a wet cloth and laid it across Maya's forehead.

"Are you okay? Do we need to go to the doctor?" I ask worried looming between Maya and Mrs. Matlin.

"Pregnant women faint a lot, mostly in the first trimester all she need to do is rest." Mrs. Matlin explains making me calm down some with worry.

I stand and lift Maya's head up gently and sit sown in the spot her head was and lay it in my lap as she rest a little as I hear Katie mouthing off in the background.

"She just passed out no big deal, I don't know why she's always the center of attention." Katie snaps.

"Kathryn Matlin that is enough!" Mr. Matlin snaps literally turning red in the face. "Don't think you're Mother and I didn't hear Maya's comment of spreading rumors before she passed out!"

"She's lying!" Katie told them pissing me off right then and there.

"I've never known your sister to lie," Mrs. Matlin says "and if you can't act your age you can be grounded. Go to your room until we can think of a fitting punishment."

Katie stormed off in a huff to her room and slammed the door loudly making the ones who were awake cringe at the noise. Luckily Maya stayed asleep through it all. I looked behind me a saw Mrs. Matlin looking worn out from everything making me feel bad about everything that's been thrown at her the last few days.

Katie remained in her room for the rest of the day. Maya and I did homework in the living room until the doorbell rang and I knew my parents were here. Mr. Matlin walked over an answered the door and greeted my parents as they came in and I stood up along with Maya as kissed my Mom hello and stood stiff looking at my Dad not sure on what to do.

"Hello Owen and Maya I want to apolize on what happened yesterday I was out of line and not sure how to handle you guys in become teen parents." My Dad says apolizing about everything.

"It's ok I know it's a lot to take in and I want you to be there for us all and be the other grandpa to our child." I tell him smiling an wrapping an arm around Maya and pulling her to my side and kissing the top of her head.

"Dinner's ready why don't we sit down and start discussions," Mrs. Matlin says.

We all walk over to the kitchen table that was now extended to fit my parents as well and I pulled out Maya's chairs for her to sit and I sit next to her as her parents sat on the other side and my parents next to them with my Dad on my other side. Since Katie was in her mood still and waiting for her parent's punishment she was forced to eat in her room tonight which was fine by Maya and me.

"I've told Owen and Maya what we expect from them in order to get an apartment," Mrs. Matlin says.

"Understand that we support you and we'll help you but we're not a babysitting service and you need to contribute. We'll help with rent and bills but neither family can afford to pay all," Mom speaks up.

"Yeah I'll get a job after hockey but what happens in the meantime?" I question.

"It's only a few weeks until hockey season over right and depending on how far you get into the playoff and of how fast you'll be able to get an apartment." Dad says along with Mr. Matlin.

"We were going to start looking this weekend but I think it be better if we start looking after the first OB/GYN appointment since Maya's been getting really sick with morning sickness, she can barely handle food sometimes." I tell my patents of what's been happening with Maya.

"Yes probably best not to move until we know what's going on with Maya," Mom agrees.

"I hope it's not serious, I almost had a heart attack when she passed out today," I replied softly grabbing Maya's hand with my free one kissing it lightly.

"I'll be fine Owen hopefully soon the Dr. will be able to give me something to stop the morning sickness some." Maya said smiling up at me squeezing my hand.

It was quite for a few minutes with us finishing up dinner. When we finished Dad and Mr. Matlin moved to the living room along with Maya and I and waited till our Mom's put the dishes in the sink and clear the table before they came over as well and continued our talk.

I put my arm around Maya and she cuddled up to me, taking my hand and my mom smiled. "You two really do seem to be in love."

"We are." Both Maya and I replied together causing our Moms to start gushing at it.

"So Owen what kind of job you think you want to get?" Mrs. Matlin starts off the second part of tonight's talk.

"I don't know I like working on cars maybe I can see if any of the machica shops are hiring." I tell them.

"Or maybe a waiter or cashier somewhere to start off." Dad says and I nod at the idea.

"We'll help you get a resume together this weekend and you should probably apply everywhere you can. You probably won't get a job right away." Mr. Matlin offers and I nod thanks at the jester.

We talked for a few minutes more and my parents realized what time it was and decided to head home for the night since it was getting late. Luckily they realized I was going to stay here until we found an apartment and they brought me more clothes.

"We'll speak more about this on the weekend and help you with the resume," Dad says.

I hug my parents and they hug Maya and say goodbye to the Matlins. Maya and I say goodnight to her parents and go to get ready for bed. We get in and Maya scoots over to me and lays her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her with love.

"I love you Maya." I whisper to her kissing her goodnight.

"I love you to Owen forever." Maya mumbles falling asleep fast.

So I was asleep to dreaming on what our family would be like soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here we go with another chapter, sorry it took so long but work is being a pain in the butt since holidays are upon us. Thanks to Christlove88 for beta-ing this and Halawen for helping with everything. Hope you all like it and let me know what you think or want to see next

Maya's POV

"Here you need to fill these out and then we'll take you back to get your vitals before the doctor sees you." The receptionist hands me forms as I sign in to see Dr. Kroll.

I nod and walk over to where Owen and our Moms are both sitting. They decided they wanted to come with us to the first appointment and were really excited, more than Owen and I even.

"What's that baby?" Owen asks when I sit next to him looking over my shoulder to see the papers.

"Forms we have to fill out about everything and on our family health history." I tell him and start filling it out.

"Shouldn't be too hard my family is healthy." Owen said.

I finished filling out everything I needed to put down for my family health history and then passed it over to Owen to fill out his family history. He finished a few minutes later and took the clipboard up to the lady from before and replied to something she said and then came back and sat down between me and his mom.

"What did the lady say?" I ask leaning into Owen a little causing him to wrap an arm around me and rub my shoulder lightly.

"That we'll be called back in a few. How's your stomach feeling?" he asks kissing the top of my head.

"Its settled a bit I just hope I don't lose it in front of the Dr. here." I tell him.

I've been getting morning sickness worse as the week went on and could barely make it through school the last week or so cause of not being able to handle certain food smells or odors. It was a few more minutes until I heard my name being called and saw the lady from the desk standing at the door. I got up and grabbed Owen's hand and followed the lady back to the room with our Moms behind us. I sat up on the table as Owen stood next to me and Mom and Mrs. Milligan sat on the chairs available in the room. The nurse left the room real quick and came back in and made me get down and take my waist measurements and other vitals before telling us Dr. Kroll would be right in. I got back up on the table and talked for a few minutes between the four us until Dr. Kroll walked in stopping our talk. The doctor went over how I should be eating and taking care of myself including moderate exercise. What I might expect over the next couple of months and when my appointment schedule will be.

"Do you guys have any questions for me?" Dr. Kroll asks writing down something in my chart.

"Maya's been getting really bad morning sickness all through the day, and its making it hard for her to eat and keep food down or even smell certain stuff. What can we do to help keep it at bay?" Owen questions rubbing my back in comfort.

"Ginger ale and saltines, peppermint tea and plain toast will help." Dr. Kroll tells us.

I nod thanks and we bid the Dr. goodbye and made our way to the reception desk and got some pamphlets handed to us on babies and made our next appointment for April 10th. Since Owen and I left school early for the appointment and Mrs. Milligan brought Mom to the appointment we bid our Moms goodbye and headed to the Dot for a snack before Owen had to go to practice.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" Peter asks.

"Peppermint tea and toast please." I tell him getting a look of worry from Owen. "My stomach is still uneasy I don't want to risk it."

Owen still looked unsure at my answer but I tried to give him a reassuring kiss and got him to answer Peter about what he wanted. Peter walks away after Owen orders. And we sit in silence for a moment.

"I guess we need to start looking online for apartments we can afford very soon," Owen comments as Peter brings over our drinks.

"The two of you are moving in together?" Peter questions. "Aren't you a little young Maya?"

"Well ya I guess I'm probably a little young Peter, but given that I have my parents' permission to move out of their house once Owen and I have an apartment, my age doesn't really make a difference," I tell him and he just about drops my drink but catches it and sits it on the table before any of us speak again.

"Your parents are ok with you moving in with Owen?" Peter questions in shock.

"Hey what's so bad with her moving in with me?" Owen questions with a slight glare at Peter.

"It's nothing against you Owen, you've become a pretty good guy, I just wouldn't have expected you to be hanging out, and especially not moving in with Maya," Peter states.

Owen and I look at each other and our eyes lock for a moment and I nod slightly.

"Ok we'll tell you Peter but this doesn't leave the three of us," Owen states and Peter nods and squats down to better hear. "Maya's pregnant with my child. I've been living at her house but her sister Katie is not taking this news well and there won't be room at the house once the baby is born so we're getting our own place," Owen tells him quietly, and Peter's eyes go wide.

"Oh that's big." Peter says after a minute of being shocked. "So then how your parent's take it?"

"They were shocked and Owen's Dad was mad for a bit, but mostly cause he wanted Owen to concentrate more on Hockey but there going to support us on everything and be there for us." I tell him grabbing Owen's hand smiling up at him. "So anyway we need to find an apartment now, can we borrow your laptop?"

Peter nodded since it wasn't busy with school still being in session for another 45 minutes and went into the back where I guess is the back office and comeback out a few minutes later and handed Owen his laptop. Owen booted up the computer and Peter enter his password and Wi-Fi and we began the search. We looked through several sites looking for an affordable apartment that would fit our needs.

"Uhh! It's hopeless!" I said laying my head in my hands against the counter.

"Don't worry Babe we'll find something it just might take time, and plus I still got to get through hockey season to find a job." Owen replied softly rubbing my back in comfort.

"And I want to find a place on the lower level so it would be convenient for Mom to come over." I tell him looking up sipping some of my tea.

"What's wrong with your Mom?" Peter asks speaking up since he's been quite cleaning around since it starting to pick up some.

"She's got MS, she has her good day and then she could have really bad day that involve her needing a wheelchair to get around." I explain to him. He looked surprised for a minute but I could see him start to think for a minute.

"Well I think I got something then." Peter tells us.

"Really you know of a place?" Owen asks.

"Yeah the ground floor apartment literally right under me is available, the other people who lived there just moved out about a month ago." Peter tells us about the place making me excited that we may already have found a place.

"That's great and we'd already know someone in the building." Owen commented then looked at me, "And I'd feel better knowing Peter would be right upstairs if something happened to you or the baby when I'm at work or school later."

"Great I'll talk to my landlord later and see if you can get a walk through later if your guys aren't busy." Peter said as we heard the bell jingle alerting someone coming in.

"Great now all I need is a job." Owen replied smiling at me then kissing me at our luck picking up.

"A resume might help." I suggested.

"How the hell you make a resume and it's not like I have any jobs before so I don't know how to do much." Owen said worried now.

Then the door opened and Peter waved to someone so we looked over. We saw a guy a couple inches shorter then Peter around his age with a crew cut walking over and shake hands with Peter. "Sean Cameron back at Degrassi hard to believe, when you get in."

"I've been in for a month now but I had to get used to being back on Canadian soil instead of army bases and all that, and plus I was helping Jay with the shop since I've part own it with him." Sean says sitting on the stool on the other side of Owen.

"So you're out of the Army for good now?" Peter asks just as the door opens with the bell jingling and I turn to see Clare walk in with Adam chatting and laughing letting me know school was out and soon Owen would need to head to practice since the season wasn't over yet for a few more weeks.

"Yeah I..." Sean starts and is cut off by Clare's high pitched squeal.

"Sean!" She says excitedly and he turns around as she runs over and hugs him.

"Hey Baby Edwards," he grins.

"Don't call me that," she twists her face. "Sean this is my best friend Adam, Adam this is Sean Cameron. And these are my friends Maya and Owen," Clare introduces everyone.

"Hey Clare you're smart how do I write a resume?"

"You need a job?" Sean asks.

"Yeah I have to for my girlfriend and our baby." Owen tells him causing him to almost spit out his water that Peter gave him.

"Your what!" Sean almost shouted shocked looking back and forth between Owen and I.

"Baby as in Maya's going to be a Mommy and Owen will be a Daddy." Clare said sarcastically as Peter and Owen snicker at Sean's face.

"Well you know anything about cars?" Sean asks.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I'll talk to Jay tonight about getting you a job." Sean replied.

"Really thanks. I'm still in hockey until about April but I can work weekends." Owen said happily wrapping his arm around me tighter at the thought of already finding a job to support us all.

"We'll work through all the details after I talk to Jay, give me your number and I'll call you tomorrow and let you know." Sean says.

Peter handed Owen a piece of paper and a pen and he wrote down his number and handed it to Sean thanking him again. Soon after Sean left to go back to the shop and it was just us, Peter and Clare now. We talk with Clare and Peter for a while and then Owen has to leave for practice so I kiss him goodbye.

Owen's POV

I go into the locker room and start changing for practice. I saw Saunders glaring at me from the corner of my eye. In the last week since he found out about Maya and me he's been trying to start shit with us, mostly Maya which wasn't helping her morning sickness much. Luckily if I wasn't around Tris, Dallas, Zig or Baker were. "You don't stop staring Saunders I'm gonna close your eyes for good."

That caused Dallas and Baker to look up from their talk to see Saunders turn back around and continue on as he got ready to practice.

"How did the appointment go?" Dallas questioned walking over from his locker and stopping at mine just as I finished changing.

"Went good and I might have a job," I said sliding on my skates.

"Really where?" Baker asked surprised.

"At a car repair shop, he's a friend of Edwards, and plus we may have got an apartment looking later today or tomorrow after school."

"That's awesome dude," Dallas smiles.

"Yeah I'm glad everything is sort of coming together, I mean Maya's morning sickness is still getting real bad but hopefully soon it'll stop." I said to them just as the coach came out of his office.

"Vanessa had real bad morning sickness that was real bad for the first couple of months and then it got better." Dallas tells me muttering so the coach wouldn't hear us while he walks by.

I know Dallas was trying to reassure me that everything will start running smooth soon but he hasn't seen Maya get sick and how bad it becomes during the day. I was soon knocked out of my train of thought when I heard noises of lockers closing and saw some of the guys leaving to head out to the rink to start practice. Aside from Cam trying to trip me and hit me with his stick every time coach wasn't looking practice wasn't too bad. When I changed back into my clothes and got my phone I had a call from Peter. He said Maya and I could see the apartment tonight. I quickly raced out to my car and threw my gear in the back and made my way to the Matlin house. I called Maya on my way and told her to meet me outside cause we were going to go look at and apartment, she got excited at that. I soon pulled up to the house and saw her sitting on the front steps and got in when I stopped. "Hey beautiful ready to go see what is hopefully our future apartment?"

"Yep I can't wait I hope it's exactly what we want." Maya says kissing me happily, puts her seatbelt on and I drive on over to the apartment as Peter told me where they are located. I pulled up to the apartment building and spotted Peter standing with an older man who looked to be in his sixties. I helped Maya out of the car and we made our way over to them.

"Hey Owen, Maya, this is Mr. Smith the landlord." Peter introduced us.

We greet them both and then follow them inside to the apartment. Mr. Smith shows us around and tells us about the building, how much the apartment is, and how much we'll need for a deposit and application fee.

"So what do you guys think?" Peter asks us when we're walking to the office.

"I loved it. It's got everything we wanted and it's close to both our families and school." Maya says happily wrapping her arm around me as I do the same and kiss the top of her head.

I nodded showing I liked it as well and it was in a reasonable price range. "Yeah we'll get an application and hopefully we get it because it's perfect." I say. Mr. Smith smiled and went into his desk and pulled out some papers and handed them to me. We shook hands again and said bye to Peter before we made our way back to my car and got in heading back to the Matlin house where we were going to have a late dinner with both families since we messaged them earlier that we were going to look at an apartment.

The drive to the house was full of music playing through the stereo and us talking happily about inching closer to getting our own apartment to start a family together. I parked outside the house and walked around and helped Maya out of the car and made our way to the door. I opened the door and let Maya in first and we saw everyone but Katie sitting in the living room chatting together, well the parents at least, Tris looked like he was texting instead.

"Hey we're back." Maya says getting their attention as I sit in the last available seat on the couch next to Mr. Matlin and pull Maya to sit on my lap holding her tight laying my hands on her stomach.

"How did the apartment showing go?" Mrs. Matlin asked.

"Great we love it, we got an application." Maya said excited handing the application form to her Mom and our moms both look it over.

Peter POV

A moving truck pulled up with Jay driving and I waved to him. Owen and Maya got the apartment below mine and they were moving in today. Jay and Sean had the day off and they were helping since Owen didn't want Maya to do anything but observe. Owen got a job at the garage with them on weekends and after school when he doesn't have practice. I was helping them move in too and so was Clare who pulls up riding in Sean's car. I had watched Clare grow and found that I had feelings for her, I liked her more than I ever liked Darcy. I'd tell Clare but I worry she still sees me as her sister's ex.

"Hey ready to move into your new home?" I ask Maya as I open her car door.

"Absolutely." Maya says as she gets out. "Thanks for helping us move."

"No problem, and you know you're not moving anything right just bossing us on where to put stuff." I tell her as another car pulls in and out comes Luke, with Becky, Zig and Jenna. Owen gets out and comes around to our side of the car and hands Maya the key to their apartment so she could go unlock it to start unloading the vehicles. "We'll have this stuff unloaded in no time, you don't have that much," I tell Owen.

"Yeah luckily the apartment was already furnished, and our parents chipped in for a bigger bed and dressers." Owen says as Jay and Luke follow Maya into the apartment with some of the boxes. Everyone grabbed boxes and we started walking them up to the apartment.

"It's a great apartment and it's great that Peter's right upstairs," Clare says looking around the apartment. I spied out of my right eye watching Clare talk with Maya about everything and where it should go. I must have watched for longer than I thought since I felt a nudge against my side and I looked and saw Owen smirking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You have the hot's for Clare," Owen says.

"No I don't," I shake my head.

"Yeah you do, but if it helps she keeps glancing at you too," Owen tells me and I smile.

"She is? I dated her sister it might be kind of weird, I was kind of like a brother figure to her for a while." I rambled surprised and worried as the door opened again and I saw Bianca, Drew, Dallas and Adam walk through. I saw Becky over by Jay helping him unload a box as Adam walks up behind her and tickles her side making her squeal.

"Adam!" Becky sequels kissing him happily as Jay looked at them like they were nuts.

"Hey Peter can you help me lift this box?" Clare requests.

"Yeah no problem," I say going over and picking up the box.

"Thanks its kitchen stuff just set it in there on the counter," she says following me to the kitchen, I set the box down and look at her to see she's smiling at me with a salacious look and biting her lip.

She has a loose curl in her face so I brush it aside and grin at her.

"Well this is a nice apartment," A woman says walking in.

"Hi mom," Owen waves. Owen walks over to hug his Mom and shake his Dad's hand has Tris goes over to Maya and talk to her. A few minutes later Maya's parents arrive and Owen introduces everyone. Once everyone was introduced we continued to unpack the apartment in different rooms. More like us guys did the unpacking and move around while the girls bossed us around. By evening everything is unpacked and we all go to the Dot for dinner, except the parents. I'd been flirting with Clare all day and she was flirting back, I think. I wanted to ask her out but I kept chickening out.

"You know tomorrow we'll have our first night in our new apartment you should come celebrate with us Peter since you found us the apartment," Owen tells me while we're eating.

"Yeah sure," I nod.

"You too Clare," Owen says.

"I'd be happy too," she smiles.

"You better ask her out at dinner tomorrow." Owen muttered to me so no one else would hear as I nod.

Owen's POV

We get home after dinner and unlock the apartment and go into the bedroom, realizing we need to put sheets on the bed we go searching for the right box.

"I thought we emptied all the bedroom boxes," Maya comments as we walk back into the living room where the rest of the boxes that were still packed up sat.

"So did I but I guess the sheets went elsewhere." I laughed as we each grabbed a box and started looking through them. We find the box and get out some sheets, make the bed and both fall into it. I'm exhausted but can't really sleep, I am horny though so I roll over and kiss Maya. Maya deepens the kiss as I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and stroke against my hair. I feel her pull away for a moment of breath against my neck. She smiles and takes off my shirt and then I take off hers followed by her bra before kissing her again. I felt her push her tongue against my lips wanting entrance into my mouth, I open my mouth and I feel our tongues collide with force and the heat of our bodies going, I unbutton her jeans and she lifts up her hips and I slide her jeans off and throw them somewhere in the room as our tongues continue to feverously work together inside our mouths. Gripping her panties I yank them away and now all that's left is my jeans and boxers so I stand and quickly disrobe. Getting back on the bed I open her legs, attach our lips and enter her. I felt her shudder as I begin to thrust in. I thrust fast and hard until we scream out and climax together at the same time. We collapse against our pillows catching our breath and lay in each other's arms for a few moments. I run my hand over her belly and put my lips on hers in a goodnight kiss. I cover us up as she turns off the lights and soon we are asleep wrapped up in each other's arms in our new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author's Note: Soooo sorry it taken so long to update but life and work got in the way and has been crazy the last few months. A BIG thanks to Halawen for all your help

Maya's POV

"We should head to the office first to make sure they know our new address," I tell Owen when he parks at school Monday morning. Owen nods and gets out and grabs our bags as I get out and wait for him. I feel him grab my hand and made our way into the school nodding at Tris and our friends before heading into the office. Owen tells the secretary we need to change our address and after explaining it all and her calling our parents she puts in our new address.

"I better get my books and get to class, see you at lunch," I tell Owen kissing him gently. I get my books and go to first period, I don't pay much attention as I'm thinking about all the stuff we'll need for the baby. After class I walk to my locker to get out books for next class. As soon as I have my locker open my arm is grabbed and I'm spun around to face Cam.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE LIVING WITH OWEN! HOW CAN YOU BE WITH HIM? YOU'VE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER A MONTH AND YOU'RE LIVING TOGETHER?! WE DATED FOR THREE MONTHS AND BARELY EVEN KISSED!" Cam screamed in my face as I tried to pull myself out of his grip but he was hold me to tight.

"Cam let go your hurting me!" I yelled as I continued to try and get free. I was scared of what Cam would try and do and I looked around and didn't see anyone. We're alone in the halls now that the bell has rung and I'm afraid Cam is really going to hurt me.

"HEY SHE SAID LET HER GO!" Jake growls pushing at Cam and he lets me go.

Cam growls and curls his fist punching Jake, but Jake recovers quickly and throws a punch getting Cam in the stomach. Cam grabs Jake's shirt and knees Jake in the stomach, they end up on the ground rolling around and hitting each other. Not for long though as Owen and Drew appear pulling them apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Drew questioned as he pulled Jake up and held him back.

"The fucker was screaming in her face and wouldn't let go of her arms when she asked for him to." Jake replied pissed glaring at Cam.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SAUNDERS!" Owen yells at him.

I look over to see Owen is rigid as stone, his face hard and his eyes popping with rage. I was little scared of him at that moment but I knew he was just really protective of the people he cared about.

""She's not supposed to be with you," Cam spits and tries to hit Owen.

"You cheated Cam you have no right to say who I should be with." I said getting pissed folding my arms. "Owen and I are together and were going to stay together were a family now and nothing will stop that!"

"You ever touch Maya again and I'll kill you," Owen says tossing Cam and coming over to me. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I tell him kissing him.

"You're not fine Maya I see how he was holding your wrist." Jake scolded as Drew and he got closer to us as Cam hurried down the hall away from us.

"He what!" Owen exclaimed pulling out of the kiss and holding up my arms to look at my wrists.

I never really looked at my wrist after Cam let go because of Jake showing up. But now that I am seeing them I notice just how hard Cam was holding them and when I was trying to get out of his grasp I was have made them semi worse. On one wrist showed it already bruising up pretty bad. The other didn't show too bad but of Cam's nails digging into my skin and scratching them up. "It's just a bruise," I tell Owen.

"And starches." Owen replied irate still looking at my wrists. "I'm going to hurt Saunders at practice tonight."

"Just the be careful please the season's over in 2 games and we can be done with him for good."

"I make no promises." Owen grins.

I smiled for a minute at Owen's cheeky grin when it wiped away with the sudden nauseous feeling in my stomach. I covered my mouth and raced over to the trash can in the corner by the lockers and started getting sick.

Owen comes over and holds my hair as I throw up. While he's holding my hair with one hand he used the other to sooth my back with circles. It really didn't help though since it happened a few more rounds before I could finally stop throwing up. By time I was done I was worn out and feeling gross. I couldn't really stand either so I leaned against Owen when I finally got my composer back.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Owen said worried.

I just nod and he walks me to the nurse. "Cam like attacked her in the hall and then she threw up," Owen tells her.

"Let me see your wrists Maya," the nurse requests. After finding out I was pregnant Owen & I and our moms came to tell Simpson and he's talked to all of our teachers. "Your wrist is just bruised but you may want to ice It." she says and I nod before leaping up and getting sick again. "I think you should go home, Owen take her I'll let the office know," the nurse says and Owen puts his arm around me.

"I need to stop at my locker first to grab my bag then we can go." Owen tells me and I nod as we hear the bell ringing singling 2nd hour over already. We walk through the now crowded halls to where his locker is surround by the other Ice Hound lockers a d he opens his to grab his stuff. As we were about to leave after he was done we were stopped by a voice.

"Hey where you going?"

I looked behind me to see Luke and Dallas standing there looking curious.

"Taking Maya home her morning sickness got the best of her plus with Saunders grabbing her wrist it not much of a good day." Owen explains what happened.

We go out to the car and Owen drives us home.

"I'll make you some tea go lay down," Owen tells me.

I nod and lay down on the couch and turn on the TV to slip around to see what's on. I find something I want to watch and Owen brings me some tea. "Thanks." I smiled taking it from him and sipping it.

"Your welcome hopefully it helps your stomach." Owen explains lifting me up some so he could sit behind me and I can lay on his chest. He holds me on the sofa watching TV while I sip my tea. I finish my tea and we watch TV for a bit but I'm exhausted and I fall asleep. I didn't wake up again until a little after 3. I sit up and look to see Owen not in the living room. I was about to get up to see where he was when I heard footsteps coming down the hall to see Owen appear with wet hair and in his work coveralls. Just as Sean had promised Owen had been given the job, a few weekday afternoons and evenings when it didn't conflict with hockey, also every other weekend. They said he could work more in the summer and after hockey but at least we could start saving and getting stud for the baby.

"Hey did I wake you?" Owen asked going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"No I just woke up and didn't realize how long I was asleep for sorry." I tell him following him into the kitchen and siting in the chair and grab and apple.

"I don't want to leave you alone the whole time I'm at work," Owen says.

I could feel him come up behind me and start rubbing my shoulders which felt amazing as I stop eating my apple and look up to him and see the worry etched on his face. "I'll be fine Owen my stomach has settled since I drank the tea you made and slept."

"Yeah but you could get sick again and who would help you then if I'm at work." Owen stating it firmly as I rolled my eyes at his worriedness.

"Fine I'll call Peter I believe he's off tonight," I reply.

Owen kisses my cheek and goes and grabs my phone for me before he continues to get ready for work.

I scroll through my phone and click on Peter name. He had given both of us his number since we moved in downstairs from him. I listened as the phone rang in my ear and I nibbled more on my apple and hoped Peter would answer. When it reached the last ring I was about to end the call but the other end got picked up finally.

"Hey Maya," Peter answers.

"Hi Owen's about to leave for work and he's afraid to leave me alone would you mind hanging out?"

"Not at all be right over," he says.

I thank him and hang up. I get up and throw away the apple core and go looking for Owen. "Hey." I said once I find him in our bedroom putting his shoes on.

"Hey beautiful what did Peter say?" He asked looking up for a minute before finishing getting ready.

"He'll be here in a minute." I tell him as we hear a knock on our front door. "Or now." I said giggling as Owen got up and wrapped an arm around me as we went to let Peter in.

"Hey man thanks for staying with her." Owen greets Peter as he opens the door and lets him in.

"Yeah no problem you go to work don't worry about a thing," Peter says.

Owen kisses me goodbye and leaves out the door leaving Peter and I alone. We sit on the sofa and watch TV for a bit.

"So uh how was school?" Peter asks after a while.

"It was fine until Cam started crap and hurt my wrist then got sick again and sent home." I explained to him everything that happened today.

"He did what? Did Owen kick his ass?" Peter asked pissed.

"He threatened him and probably would have hurt him but he was worried about me,"

"Good next time he goes near you I'll be the one to go after him." Peter muttered still mad about it. "What's uh Clare up to," Peter asks slowly and I realize he likes her.

"You like her?" I asked a little surprised but I did realize when he was helping us move in he couldn't stop looking at Clare whenever she was around him.

"What?" Peter asked shocked almost but I could see him hesitating, "No I don't were just friends."

"Really? Because I think she likes you," I tell him coolly and getting a smile out of it. "And you like her admit it already." 

"Okay I like her but don't you think it would be a little weird I mean I'm four years older than her and dated her sister." Peter commented resting his head in his hands in doubt.

"So Owen and I are 3 years apart and will be parents in 6 months without even going out, heck we didn't even start dating till after I found out we were pregnant I highly doubt anyone would care Peter." I tell him smiling. "Go for it follow what you think is right and what you want to do."

"Okay I'll call her but I'm doing it from the bedroom you going to be okay for a few minutes?" peter questioned and when I nodded he got up and went into our bedroom and closed the door.

It was quite so I turned the TV on and flipped around until I found something decent to watch. It was 15 minutes later when I heard my bedroom door open and I look up to see Peter appear again smiling.

"She said yes were going out Friday." Peter said sitting back down.

"Awesome you'll be able to tell us all about it at the housewarming."

Owen pov

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I got it," I tell Maya kissing her forehead and running out to the answer the door. Tonight is our housewarming but guests shouldn't be arriving for a few minutes. I open the door and find my family on the other side. "Hey come on in." I said and moved aside for them to walk in.

"Hey Sweetie, Maya parents are right behind us." Mom tells me as she hugs me and Dad and Tris walk in as Maya comes out from our bedroom.

My parents and Tris hug Maya and then the Matlins come in. After everyone greets each other our dad's sit down and our mom's start poking around. I'm getting ready to tell them to stop when there's another knock on the door.

"Happy housewarming," Clare smiles handing me a plant as she walks in followed by Peter. Clare walks over to hug Maya and I look at Peter.

"So how was the date?"

Peter then went on about how great the date was and where he took Clare to an Italian restaurant near the Dot and a movie afterward. That they completely clicked and had an amazing time. I grin just as there's another knock at the door and I call to come in. Zig walks in and he's followed by Jay and Sean. The three of them coming in just in time to see Peter and Clare share a kiss. A shock to all of them.

"Holy crap!" Jay exclaims.

"Hey Jay, Sean uh Clare and I are dating," Peter informs them.

"I see that." Jay responds sarcastically as Maya and Zig I see watch on in wonder.

"What's the big deal about it?" Zig speaks up catching Jay's attention as I see Sean start to laugh.

"Because she's like a sister to us and Peter dated her older sister," Jay says.

"Okay that's a little weird but they look happy," Zig says.

"Yeah leave them alone at least Peter will take care of her unlike her last boyfriend," I comment.

Jay and Sean give in and say hello to Clare and Peter. I make sure everyone knows everyone and be a good host. Zig spends a lot of the party talking to Jay and Sean. What little I hear of the conversation seems to be Zig telling him about his family. By the end of the party Jay and Sean seem to have taken Zig under their wings and I think it's good. Sean and Jay weren't the best people in high school but they've really cleaned up and are successful now.

"Well that was a successful housewarming," I smile to Maya as we get in bed at the end of the night.

"Yeah it really was, Zig got on really well with Jay and Sean, he said they were going to hang out this week," Maya tells me.

"Good."

Maya's POV

Owen and I ran through the pouring rain into the apartment building, it started raining at lunch and the light rain turned into a deluge. Now it was a storm and we had barely made it home.

We got into the apartment and started getting out of our wet clothes.

"I'm freezing I'm going to take a hot shower while I can, if this keeps up the power will go out." I comment.

"Yeah good idea." Owen replied as he handed me some of my clothes and kissing me. "Don't want you to get sick either that might be bad for the baby."

"Well with the way the weather is why don't we shower together." I said coolly as the smile appeared on his face.

"Yay naked time," Owen replies. He scooped me up in his arms making me giggle in his eagerness and carried me into the bathroom and shut the door with his foot and sat me down on the counter as he set up the shower with warm water. When the shower starts to steam we step in. Owen puts his arms around me from behind and rubs my belly which is now showing a fairly prominent bump.

"I can't wait until we meet this littler person, you're going to be a great mother," Owen says.

"You think so?" I ask turning to face him and look up in winder.

"Absolutely." Owen nodded against me.

I smile and turn around putting my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. I felt him wraps his arms around me and run is figures down my back. I reach down caressing Owen's hardening length and he moans into the kiss. Owen turns me around guiding me to bend forward, the water runs down back and Owen spreads my legs as I brace my hands on the walls. Taking my hips he thrusts in and my body shakes as I elicit a moan. He slides in and I moan, Owen grips my hips tightly and the faster he goes the more I quiver. I start panting hard, Owen's name dropping from my lips with the water. I can do nothing but brace myself and let my body give in to the pleasure. My body tightens, I start quivering and cry out as I climax. Owen stops for a second as he cums and then resumes slowly until we've ridden out our orgasms.

I straighten up once our orgasms have passed and Owen lets' out an we wash ourselves up and get out of the shower to dry off.

"Can we stay naked the whole day?" Owen asked giddy.

"No it's too cold and I don't think we'll have power very long." I said noticing the lights looking dimmer in our bedroom.

Owen nods and grabs our pajamas out of one of the dressers and hands me mine before changing real quick and head out to the living room just as lighting strike lighting up the living room and we could tell from the window it's still really bad out.

"Let's just make some grill cheese its quick and easy." I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing the pan to start the cooking.

"Grilled cheese sounds good you get some carrots for yourself too have to make sure you eat right for the baby." Owen said getting the bread and cheese butter out to start making them.

"Always looking out for me aren't you?" I said kissing him lightly as he began to cook the sandwiches.

"Of course I want nothing to go wrong and you and the baby to be happy and healthy." Owen said kissing back before turning back to the food.

I went into the fridge and grabbed some carrots to clean up and munch on while the sandwiches where getting made up. When our food was ready we sit on the sofa and turn on the TV to watch while eating and then the power goes out.

"Good timing." I said sarcastically making Owen laugh a little as I feel him wrap his free arm around me and pull me in closer. "It's going to get colder in here now since its only in the 50s outside." I continued as we quickly finished our small dinners and mazed our way through the dark to throw our trash out and make our way back to the couch. We sit on the sofa talking about all sorts of things, the baby, our friends, school, our families. When I start to get tired Owen picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. We lay down and he holds me close kissing me gently.

"I love you Maya get to sleep," Owen says.

"I love you too Owen."


End file.
